New York, New York, it's a Renamon Town!
by Lord Darth Yoda
Summary: Six months after the D-Reaper Rika feels like she's finally is able to adjust to a semi-normal life again. But when Hypnos requests she make a trip to New York to help deal with rogue Tamers coincides with the reappearance of her father wanting to fix his mistakes Rika must decide which of her lives she truly wants to live.
1. Prologue

Authors Note: Not an update to Legend of the Tamers (It'll come eventually, I promise!) but something that I've been kicking around in my head for a long time. Rika was probably one of my favorites in Tamers and definitely one of my favorite characters in the franchise. This idea has been there since I watched the Runaway Locomon and I've been wanting to get it started since. Rika has such a backstory I wish was explored more in-universe and I always wondered how other countries reacted to the Digimon epidemic. So I decided to combine the two with a bit of the "International DigiDestined" idea from the end of season 2. So let's get into, more at the end!

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _New York City. One of the greatest cities in the world, known for its history and being center of some of the greatest cultural icons ever. Even at night the city was alive and there was little the inhabitants could say they hadn't seen yet. But not many could say that they'd seen a large yellow bursting out of a store window, a grinning teenage boy gingerly making his way out of the broken window behind him._

 _"Hey hold it! Police!" a voice yells, and the two look up to see a street cop running towards them. The boy grins then looks at the fox and points up, ignoring the cop's orders to freeze and drop the bag in his hand. The fox nods and grabs the boy before leaping upwards and onto a nearby fire escape, the cop standing in shock below._

The scene rewinds slightly and freezes as a woman sets the remote down and turns to the other person in the room.

"Let me guess, no sign of them."

The woman sighs. "Unfortunately that's the case Director. They were long gone by the time authorities got there, nothng but a confused memory by the time word got to us. The reports follow the thieves prior MO: Store surveillance shows is the boy barging in and startling the clerk. Seconds the clerk is pinned to the wall by what appears to be shards of pure diamond by some kind of attack the fox produces. The boy is free to steal several food items and a cellphone before another patron enters and screams startling them; hence they're dramatic exit through the window." She tapped the tablet in her hand and the frozen video switches to several more. The Director scowls as they watch the footage.

"This is getting ridiculous Agent Danvers. Kids barely into puberty making a mockery of the government. Vandalism, shoplifting, pickpocketing. We aren't finding a damn thing to catch them!" the Director gestures at the screen. "Look at that, they know we're trying to track them and they're mocking us! We live in a time where I can catch Joe Schmo picking his nose in Antartica, how the hell do we miss these kids?! Especially when you've got tons of the footage of the Japanese kids all over the media!"

"I think people are still unable to process the idea. It was chaos all over the world during the D-Reaper incident and the civilians are still trying to wrap their minds around that let alone the idea of it being solved by children and their pet monsters."

The Director snorts and turns away as Danvers presses another button. "But on that front there is something to look forward to until Project Xavier moves into the starting phase. The Japanese organization who delt with the D-Reaper have finally approved of sending us the information of the children in Japan you mentioned."

"Did they? Show me."

The screen switches and the Director watches as several pictures appear and disappear as they are swiped through by the woman.  
"Of course they tried censoring various parts but our people were able to get through the blocks. It's embarrasing how easy it was actually. It appears that the children know each other quite well, Hypnos has several candid photos and video of them together from before the monster incidents started. It's assumed that this boy with the goggles is the leader-"

"Wait, stop." the Director interrupted. "Go back. I want to see that girl again." Danvers complies, bringing up a red head girl glaring at something offscreen. "Well I'll be damned."

"You recognize her?" the Director just waves away the question.

"Things just got more interesting. Get ahold of this Hypnos group. Tell them we want to exchange information. Even more importantly, we want their assistance."

* * *

 **AN:** So there we go. It took a lot of work to keep this intentionally confusing, I originally wanted to have a full chase scene between the kid and the government's helicopter but it just wasn't working and wasn't working with the conversation Danvers and the Director have.

I know not refering to the Director by name is probably irritating but I purposely left it vague as to who it is. In fact if it all works out right we won't get a full answer to who it is until the last sentence of this story, that's how far out I have this planned. If I do it right it shouldn't be blatantly obvious as we go along.

I also apologize ahead of the main story, I know next to nothing about New York's geography and locations outside of where various landmarks are and how it looks in _Lego Marvel Superheroes_. So I apologize ahead of time. Coming up next we catch up with Rika and hopefully some clear indication of where things our in the Tamersverse. "Chapter 1: Soverigns Just Can't Compare to Make Up Work" coming soon! (hopefully!) R &R!


	2. Chapter 1: Soverigns Just Can't Compare

AN: Nothing to say here. I think I'll save it for the afterword. Please review if you want, tells me what I'm doing right and wrong!

 **Chapter 1: Soverigns Just Can't Compare to Make Up Work**

* * *

 _They'd been arguing again._

 _As much as granny had tried to distract her earlier she'd heard and noticed. Now hours later she knew she was supposed to be sleeping but she could tell something was different. Dinner had been more tense and upsetting than usual and she could tell there was plenty bothering Daddy and Momma. But she couldn't, not with them yelling yet again. Hearing Daddy yell, she can't help but sit up to see his shadow storm angrily by her door, yelling something back at Mommy. She tried remembering the soothing things granny had said earlier but her fear wouldn't let the anger she'd felt between her parents be forgotten. So she had to ask, had to be reassured everything would be ok._

 _"Daddy?" she asked tentatively, peeking around the doorway to her parents' room. Daddy turned to look at her and she catches a glimpse of the half filled suitcase on the bed behind him. He frowns at her, quickly trying to mask the apparent anger that had been there seconds before._

 _"Rika? What're you doing up?" he comes over and kneels down to her level. "It's past your bed time missy."_

 _"I couldn't sleep." she says worriedly. "Too much yelling..."_

 _Daddy sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "I know, I'm sorry about that. We tried to not let you get in the middle of it. It's just gotten to the point where..." he trails off, unsure how to explain it to her. Frowning at the realization that she's being left out of the loop on some grown-up thing she glances at the suitcase._

 _"Are we going somewhere? At night time?" she asks curiously. They'd never gotten surprise night time trips! But her hope disappeared as she saw that expression she hated. She knew that expression well. It usually popped up whenever daddy couldn't color with her or mommy had to go do the pretty pictures thing._

 _"Actually Rika it'll be just me..." Seeing the shocked expression and her about to protest he backs up and quickly starts throwing more in the suitcase.. "But don't worry princess I'm-"_

 _No! He couldn't be saying it!_

 _"You're leaving again...?" she asks, the tears budding quickly. He'd promised! "You told me you'd stay this time!"_

 _"I know princess. But Mommy and I, we can't do this anymore. I can't do this anymore. If she doesn't want to make this work then I won't."_

 _That didn't make sense. Wouldn't do what anymore?_

 _"But daddy, I've been really good! I been trying really hard!" Daddy won't look at her, he just keeps throwing stuff in the suitcase."Daddy! Why won't you talk to me?!"_

 _"Rika..." a voice says soothingly behind her and she turns to see her grandma. "It's late you shouldn't be up-"_

 _"I'm not tired!" she yells at her tearfully. Seeing the opprotunity Daddy manages to get by her before she realizes. "Daddy!" Granny tries to stop her but Rika manages to break out of the hug and run down after him and grab his leg. "Daddy no! I'll be good I promise! I really will!"_

 _Daddy kneels down again, enfolding her sobbing form in a hug. "I know you will princess. You keep being good for Mommy and grandma. I just need to go away." He gently pushes her away and into the comforting arms of grandma before standing and quickly setting off down the front walk._

 _"Daddy no! Daddddddy!"_

With a gasp the older Rika Nonaka shoots awake.

"Are you alright?" Renamon's voice asks as she phases into the room. Groaning, she leans forward, trying to clear her head

"Ugh, yeah I think so..." Rika mutters, rubbing her eyes. "Nightmare."

"Beelzemon or the D-Reaper?" Renamon asks concerned and rightfully so. For weeks after her charge had been plagued by the memories. Rika shakes her head.

"Not this time. I haven't had one about _him_ in years." Renamon frowns but Rika shakes her head, warding off the follow up question "Nobody important. Not anymore." Glancing at the clock she throws her blanket aside and gets to her feet. "I need to get up anyways."

"Are you sure? It's still early."

Ignoring her Rika heads to her closet. Renamon sighs and drops the subject as Rika starts changing. Anyone else she would have pushed the issue but knew it was better to let it drop. If it was that big a problem Rika would come out with it eventually. Forcing things would only lock it tighter away.

"Ugh, I don't want to do that stupid test today." Rika grumbled minutes later as they left her room and headed down the hall. "Sure you helped save the world and made sure there's people left to stick in the educational system. You miss class you're dam- sorry grandma, darn sure gonna make up for it!"

"Language dear." Seiko scolds as they enter the kitchen. "I know it's irritating but it'll help with a career later on down the line. Trust me."

Rika scoffs, starting to pull her hair into it's trademark ponytail as she sits down at the table. "How much of late 18th century politics will I have to know to be a professional card game player? I swear soverigns have nothing on stupid make up work."

Seiko sighs as she places the plates of breakfast in front of her grandaughter and Renamon. "I know you're passionate about it dear but I do wish you'd try and think about possible careers outside the Digimon card game."

Rika rolled her eys, grabbing her chopsticks. "What, a model like mom? We both know that isn't happening no matter how many adorable dresses she manages to get me in. Don't get her hopes up."

"I'm just saying you never know what will come along dear. Things can change between now and adulthood." Rika shrugs, deciding to focus on her food. "Speaking of which, your mother told me last night that this afternoon is still free and she plans to keep it that way so you two can spend that time together."

"Yeah sure that's fine." Rika replied, no real interest in her words. At her grandmother's disapproving look she scowled. "What? Just because the near end of the world happened doesn't mean we're insta-buddies grandma. We're too different, and I know no matter what she's gonna end up putting distance between us like she always did." Finishing her bowl, she pushed away from the table and stood up. "That's not gonna suddenly change. Let's go Renamon, we're gonna be late."

Seiko sighed, following them out of the kitchen and towards the entry hall where Rika grabbed her bag and slipped her traveling shoes on. "It's a two way street dear. Your mother isn't the only one who has to be willing to put the effort into it."

Rika paused considering her words as Renamon opened the door. "I know grandma I really do. It's just hard sometimes. But I promise I will try. Really."

Seiko smiled, leaning forward to accept Rika's kiss to her cheek. "That's all it takes sometimes dear. Have a good day."

"I will. See you later!" With a wave Rika set off, Renamon vanishing upwards into the trees. Seiko smiled as she watched them, before heading back inside.

None of them noticed the black car sitting outside the Nonaka family home, its occupant watching the girl leaving...

* * *

AN: Once I finished the prologue I was on a roll and couldn't help but quickly get this out as a follow up. Writing Rika is turning out to be more interesting than I thought, it's harder to not only write a teenage girl but a prepubescant one as well. Again there was so much I wanted to add but I didn't want to put all my eggs in one basket. So we'll have to see where we end up from here as we head for Chapter 2: School and Shocks. R&R!


	3. Chapter 2: School and Shocks

**AN:** New chapter! Glad to see people are reading, hope you're enjoying even if you're not reviewing. That's up to you. But please feel free to express your opinions if you have any. Gives me reason to keep putting this out to you guys. Was a lot of stuff I wanted to say in this one and again it's hard to know exactly how and what to say. So here's hoping you'll be able to understand at least some of it.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: School and Shocks**

For all their faults (and she knew there were plenty) Renamon found herself to be one of the first who would say that when it came down to it humans were surprisingly resiliant. This she found was most readily apparent to her as she waited for her charge later that afternoon. From her usual perch on the school roof she had quite the view of the still recovering city around her.

A lot of the time anything odd could be written off as not happening or even delusional if it was that out there. That had been the case when the various reports of monsters appearing all over Tokyo. A drug trip, stress, tricks of the light, people weren't willing to believe the outlandish reports no matter how often they popped up, and Hypnos had been more than happy to encourage that. But as the monster sightings became more frequent and destructive it became clear something was going on. And became downright undeniable once the Devas appeared. People just weren't going to forget a giant pig destroying a good portion of downtown. Those few months had been trying, Renamon couldn't begin to imagine how much Yamaki had been dealing with. But he'd reassured them he had it covered. It would probably take years but he'd get it swept under the rug.

Then the D-Reaper happened. Monsters are one thing but gigantic pink blobs threatening to erase the world is an entirely different thing.

It seemed like only seconds after the Tamers had barely saved their Digimon from being sucked back to the Digital World that the press had swarmed them. Who were they? What were they? How the heck had they done it? What the heck had they done?

So started the questions, and the questions for the questions. Everyone wanted to hear it. Yamaki held a press conference for the media, but made it quite clear that none of them would get access to the kids unless they had permission from their parents and the team of lawyers Yamaki had ready for that very moment. Though the attention was nerve wracking, Renamon felt Rika and her friends took it better than expected. They had a story and felt everyone needed to know.

But the government weren't as easy to keep at bay, they demanded to know what the hell had happened and had loopholes for whatever loopholes Yamaki tried pulling. The media were annoying but the feds who were interrogating were almost worse. Every action had to be explained and in as much detail as the Tamers could give. Takato's creating Guilmon was a shock, and they had been dropping more than a few hints that they would be exploring doing the same; much to the Tamers' worry.

Renamon couldn't help but shake her head at the memories, it had taken a lot to get her friends back to a semi-normal life; free from the feds and just occasionally harassed by paparazzi. Yamaki and the lawyers had argued for hours against keeping them all locked up in quarintine. Especially after one reasearcher had made the stupid comment of keeping Jeri as a test subject due to her close involvement with the D-Reaper. It was one of the few times she'd ever seen Takato so enraged.

Renamon was brought of her thoughts as below her perch the dismissal bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. Standing she stretched, before leaping to stand on the railing, surveying the crowd that had started streaming out of the front doors. She was content for several minutes watching the kids, before some noticed her above them and started pointing. Smiling at the awestruck comments she caught, she made a show of flipping off the railing and spinning several times before to a stop on a tree on the edge of the playground, she nodded to Rika as the Tamer approached, rolling her eyes.

"Showing off are we?" Rika teased. Renamon shrugged.

"Occasionally." Rika shook her head, heading for the main gate, Renamon following.

"Ugh that blasted test." Rika grumbled. "I better have a use for every stupid question one day. Otherwise there's no point in remembering all of that-"

 _I wanna be the very best, liike no one ever was..._ surprised, Rika dug in her pocket for her cellphone, sighing as she answered it. "Yeah what is it gogglehead?" Listening to the answer, she headed towards home, Renamon leaping upwards, deciding to minimize the attention her Tamer got on the street. While most had gotten used to seeing Renamon around now, both felt avoiding a possible panic was the better option. Several blocks later she saw Rika hanging up as they headed into the more wealthy section of Shinjuku.

"Gogglehead said Yamaki wants us to swing by there today. Apparently he has some request he wants to run by us. Hopefully it isn't another press conference."

Renamon chuckled as she landed on a wall and walked along parallel to her Tamer. "The last one wasn' that bad. You have to realize it by now."

Rika scowled. "Implying there's some sorid love triangle between me, Ryo and Takato isn't bad? Guy deserved to have me call him that and in front of the world! I"m 13!"

"You did go viral on YouTube." Renamon pointed out. Rika grumbled as they turned onto their home street.

"Whatever. Told Takato I was hanging out with Mom this afternoon anyways. Made him promise to tell Yamaki I wasn't doing another blasted press conference unless it's that reporter apologizing."

"Him apologizing after I hung him off the roof wasn't enough?" Rika smirked, only glancing briefly at the rather expensive black car parked by their gate.

"Is it ever? Mom, grandma I'm home!" The two paused while Rika removed her shoes in the entry hall, looking up as Seiko came out of the living room. "Hey grandma. Can you let Mom know I wanna raid the fridge before we leave? Lunch was horrid..." she trailed off at the strained look on Seiko's face. "W-what's wrong?"

Seiko took several moments before answering, unsure of how to start. "It's nothing. Dear. Well it's something. A rather big thing. We have a guest." Rika sighed exasperated, tossing her bag in the closet.

"Is it another idiot for an interview? I thought we had the cops make it clear they couldn't harass us anymore! We said all we wanted to!" Seiko shook her head, confusing the teen even more. "Then who?"

"It's..." she sighed again. "I think you'll just have to see for yourself and let them explain. Your mother's... already there." Rika tilted her head, definitely catching the forced pause there.

"Fine. But don't expect me to be so polite this time. They need to get the point and not expect us to go blabbing every time they get bored!" Seiko only sighed and moved aside as Rika started down the hall. But when they reached the sliding door to the sitting room, Seiko held a hand out to Renamon.

"Wait. I don't think we should have Remanon there yet." Rika looked back at them surpised.

"What? Seriously grandma, I won't let Renamon terrorize them this time. Unless they deserve it."

"I know dear, its just...I think this time should be just the family..." she quickly backed up at Rika's shocked expression. "Not that she isn't family Rika. But I think Renamon should stay out of it for now."

Renamon looked questioningly between them, unsure of how to proceed. Rika studied her grandma for several moments. "It's more than just a reporter isn't it?" she asked slowly.

"Rika if I say more I'm going to say something I'll regret." Seiko said, almost sounding desperate. "It's best I let the situation explain itself."

"Ok..." Rika said finally. If it was bad enough to worry her grandma this much then it had to be serious. "Renamon stay out here, I'll call if I need you." Renamon nodded and vanished into the shadows. "Here goes." Taking a deep breath she pushed the door open.

Grandma had definitely understated what was going on as Rika observed the scene in shock. There was the kotasu table in the center, facing the tv opposite the door. There was her mother, looking extremely pissed, arms crossed as she tried to look at anything but the room's other occupant. And then the one person she hadn't ever believed would be sitting there looking awkward as anyone could in the situation. The one person she didn't want to see there.

"Dad?!"

* * *

 **AN:** Ok if it hadn't been obvious who would be there then you didn't read the story summary :P I may have drawn the drama out a bit too much but I just wasn't sure how to do it other than Rika and Renamon coming in to Seiko telling Renamon she couldn't be there. I felt showing Seiko wasn't happy was needed, but it was difficult how to get that across properly.

This is more an exposition chapter than I thought it would be but once I got going talking about the state of the world it got to the point that Rika's day in school wasn't as important compared to what was going on in Renamon's head. So I skipped over that. Enjoyed doing Renamon's POV, we'll get a few chapters there but I think Rika's head is where the fun is.

Next couple chapters will be mostly talking, there's a lot obviously that needs to be said between everyone and trust me, there's plenty that'll be said. And in not so pleasent ways. So please Read and Review, I'm always open to feedback from the populace. Up next, who's more angry, Rika or her mother? Find out in Chapter 3: Fences and Bridges Not Worth Being Mended. See ya soon!


End file.
